A New Morning
by Phyonnah
Summary: After a night neither of them remember what will happen for Roy and Riza? My First Fanfic ever !


Riza awoke in his strong arms. They were wrapped around her slim waste. She could fill the rise and fall of his bare chest against her bare back. Her eyes stayed closed and she took in every second she spent with him. She loved him with all her heart and though she would never tell him, he was her world. _Even if it was only for one night, I am glad I was his and only his, _she thought.

The events of the night before would hazy in his mind, but to her they were clear. They were perfect. She knew she would be leaving soon and if she could have him for one night she would not regret it. One night for him to hold her and tell her that he loved her. She knew it was all a drunken mistake for him but to her it was more than she could ever hope for. She had meant everything she had told him last night. Weather he remembered any of it or not didn't matter. She would be going away soon and he wouldn't have to look at her with the piercing dark orbs filled with guilt and the fear that she hated him. She would be gone from his life and he could forget her. She felt him stir next to her. She pretended she was still asleep.

* * *

><p>Roy stirred in his sleep before he woke. His head was slightly sore, he knew he was hung-over. There was something warm in his arms. He leant his forward and was met with the soft touch of hair. It was soft and smelt like sweet flowers and gunpowder. It was a familiar scent. His eyes shot open. There she was, sleeping in his arms. <em>Shit! What have I done!<em> The woman lying in his arms was not only one of his closest friends but also his subordinate. He still didn't move. He only lay there staring at the back of her head. He couldn't remember the details of last night. _ For this to have happened she was probably really drunk_. He was sure that it would have meant nothing to her. He knew she would probably be furious when she woke up. He could feel the rise and fall for her body as she breathed slowly. He was completely head over heels in love with Riza.

He knew she would never love him back and decided that while she was still asleep he would sneak away and she wouldn't remember what had happened last night. _ I don't want to leave, but it is better that I do. She doesn't love me and I can't expect her to. _With that he slowly removed his arms from around her waist and slide out of bed. He quietly gathered his clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When he emerged full dress, to him she was still soundly asleep. He walked over to the bedside and knelt beside the bed.

_I love you Riza,_ he thought and kissed her on the forehead. He got up and quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>She heard the bedroom door shut softly and she knew he was gone. She couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes for long. She sobbed softly and clutched tightly onto the blankets. He was gone. She cried and cobbed and couldn't move from the bed. She loved him so much it was painful.<p>

"I love you, Roy," she sobbed quietly, "I love you, why can't you see that?" she whispered into the empty space.

* * *

><p>Roy heard her sobbing as he went to leave. It was only softly but it was so quietly in her apartment that morning he heard her crying behind the bedroom door. He regretted instantly leaving her. He walked back to the door and he could hear her as she wept. He didn't know that she had loved him so much. He loved her to.<p>

"_**I love you, Roy. I love you, why can't you see that?"**_ he heard through the door. He removed his clothes once again and placed them beside the door. He quietly opened the door once again and walked across the room.

* * *

><p>She did hear him re-enter the room. She didn't realise he was there until once again he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sobbed louder now. Not in pain or agony, but out of joy. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.<p>

"I love you too, Riza" he whispered into her ear. The tears stopped and she pulled herself as close to him as possibly. She feared that if she let go he would be gone again in an instant. She didn't look him in the eye. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I am not going anywhere, I promise." It was like he had read her mind.

She lifted her head to look him I the eyes. They were a beautiful black and his shaggy jet black hair hung in his eyes. He lent down and placed his lips on hers. They lingered there for a moment before he pulled away.

"I love you and I will never let you go." He told her.

"I love you, too and please don't ever leave again." She told him. He pressed his lips to hers again and again. He held her close and not once did she try to move from his grasp.

* * *

><p>He had known her all his life. She was his first and only love.<p>

She had known him since before she could remember. He had always been her one true love.

No words were spoken for the rest of that day. They stayed there in her bed, oblivious to the rest of the world

* * *

><p>AN: this is my first ever story... be kind :)


End file.
